The Other Lestranges
by olivia-lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange's two identical twin sisters attend Hogwarts as fifth years with Harry Potter, and all sorts of drama arrises.
1. The Other Lestranges

The Other Lestranges

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people or places mentioned in this story. I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. So please don't sue me.**

**Alrighty, this is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. **

**Also, let's pretend like Bellatrix Lestrange was 17 and fresh out of Hogwarts when Harry Potter's parents were killed, which would make her 16 years older than Olivia and Margaret Lestrange. Finally, I'm going to switch points of view occasionally throughout the story, so I'll try and make it pretty clear.**

**Oh, and thoughts will be in italics.**

Cornelius Fudge's POV:

_I will never, ever get over that ghastly feeling. I mean, Apparating is immensely handy, but ever so uncomfortable. _

I stood in front of a grand, four-story brick mansion covered in green ivy in Budleigh Salterton. I could see that the house was busy with activity, and that there were at least two people home. This was quite a simple task, so I wasn't exactly sure why I was so nervous. As I walked towards the front door, I tried to take slow calming breaths. After three quick knocks, a pretty, brown haired girl with stunning emerald green eyes answered the door.

"Oh hello, Margaret. Can I have a quick word with you and your sister please?" I asked.

"Good morning, Cornelius! Do come in. It's so good to see you. I'll go and get Olivia." Margaret Lestrange responded.

As if the outside of the house wasn't magnificent enough, the inside was beyond anything I had ever seen. Every room had at least two chandeliers, the ceilings were bordered with gold, and you could just see the Zen waterfall that led into the indoor pool upstairs. I sat gingerly on the edge of one of the Italian leather couches, not wanting to touch anything in case of an accident. After about a minute of waiting, both identical twins, Margaret and Olivia Lestrange, sat on either sides of the couch with me.

"So Minister, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Margaret asked.

"Ah yes. Well I came here to inform you that, even though we asked you not to attend for the last four years because of your sisters deeds, we would like to invite both of you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the fall." I said. Well, that was quite easier than I expected.

"Are you serious? That's fantastic! Thank you Cornelius!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Yes, yes you are quite welcome. Now here are your letters. Everything you will need is listed. Now, I must be going. I hope to see you soon." I explained.

"Alright. Thanks again for stopping by. Good day Minister." said Margaret as she opened the door for me.

**Sorry if this was kind of short and rather unexciting. I just wanted to get all the explaining out of the way before the real action begins. Please, please, please review! I love both praises and constructive criticism. I will be posting the next chapter up shortly. Thanks!**


	2. Pick A Side

Pick A Side

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people or places mentioned in this story. I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. So please don't sue me.**

**Okay, so some of you were confused about whether the twins were Bella's sisters or her daughters, because their last name is Lestrange. They are her sisters. During Harry's first few years at Hogwarts, signs of Voldemort started showing up, and Bellatrix realized that people feared the name Lestrange much more than the name Black. Also, she had a grudge against the Black family for producing Sirius Black. So she changed ever member, who was younger than her, of the Black family's name to Lestrange. Nobody was able to lift the charm she cast, so now the twins are stuck with Lestrange as their last name. Lastly, I'm dedicating this chapter to TeamVampire, for inspiring me to start my own fanfiction.**

Olivia Lestrange's POV:

As I walked through the streets of London with my sister Margaret, I realized that we were getting quite a lot of stares. I understood that the witches and wizards were staring because of Bellatrix, but I had no earthly clue why the Muggles were gawking. Until I caught my reflection in a shop window, that is. We were beautiful. I had been told this many times. I always tried not to let it go to my head, but that wasn't the easiest task. As we turned left into an old inn called the Leaky Cauldron, we got a whole new group of stares from all the people inside the pub.

"Good day, Ms. Lestrange." said the bartender.

"Hello! Sorry we can't stay, but we have to get on with our school shopping. Cornelius invited us to attend Hogwarts just the other night." I called back to him.

"Really? Well that's good news, I guess. Try not to stir up any trouble while your there, eh?" he said with a joking voice that did not match his pained expression.

"Of course, of course. See you soon." I replied. People never could get over the fact that our older sister was a Death Eater. They always expected us to be dark and evil, just because we shared the same blood as her. It's quite maddening, really, to have that sort of stereotype following you around.

As Margaret tapped the bricks in the secret combination, I couldn't help but feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. We had waited four extra years to get to go to Hogwarts, and I was afraid that this might not be real, and I would wake up suddenly, and realize that it was all just a dream.

The wall parted, revealing the bustling crowd in Diagon Alley.

"It's magnificent! I can't believe we never came here," exclaimed Margaret.

"I know. But it just wouldn't have felt right if we weren't shopping for Hogwarts." I said halfheartedly because I was having trouble concentrating on something other than the many extraordinary shops.

"So, I guess the first stop is Gringotts, right?" asked Margaret.

"Yes. Let's get moving. We've got a lot of things to do, and very little time." I replied,

When we were just about to walk up the great marble steps into Gringotts, Nymphadora Tonks grabbed us and pulled us to the side.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"I…we…ummm…we were just going to withdraw some Galleons for school shopping." I stammered, slightly startled by her harsh manner.

"Dora, what's going on? Are you alright?" Margaret asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I am fine thank you. It's you girls that I think aren't quite right in the head. Going into your vault? What were you thinking? Did it ever occur to you that if you accessed the Lestrange vault, then Bellatrix would find out, and she would know that you were attending Hogwarts. Then who knows what would happen next. I'm sure she would find a way to use you to get to Harry Potter," she said with slightly less venom in her voice.

"Oh my. I hadn't thought about that. I'm very sorry. We never, ever meant to jeopardize Harry's safety in any way. But how are we going to get any money, if we can't use our own?" Margaret said, and I could tell that she was trying to calm Tonks down.

"The ministry has sent me to give you each two sacks of Galleons. While you are at Hogwarts, we will send you each one sack every week. I'm sure that will be more than enough. Now, where would you like to go first?" asked Tonks. Margaret's calming looks had worked, and she was now as happy as ever.

"Well, I guess we should start with the closest. Let's go to Madam Malkin's. And then to Flourish and Blott's. I'm so glad that you will be accompanying us, Dora. We've missed you." I said.

"I've missed you too. But it's so difficult being in this family during times like these. Being connected to Bella doesn't really help either. Ah, here we are. Madam Malkin's." said Tonks with a distant expression.

The shop was filled with rows and rows of robes in every color and style imaginable. There were plenty of students inside, but many of them left after their parents caught sight of Margaret and me.

"Nymphadora! How good to see you! And you brought young Olivia and Margaret. Good god girls you have grown!" cried Madam Malkin.

"Please, Madam Malkin. Don't call me Nymphadora," sighed Tonks.

"Oh alright. You always have been picky about that. I think it's a beautiful name, personally. Now girls, shopping for school robes? Let's go get you fitted," said Madam Malkin as she completely forgot that Tonks was there.

We followed her over to another section of robes, and stood calmly as she pinned and tucked our robes until they were perfect. I wasn't paying much attention, for I was too busy staring out the window and watching the passersby. I wasn't aware of anything that was going on until a pretty brunette and a tall boy with bright green eyes, both about my age, entered the store.

Tonks immediately went up to greet them. "Hermione! Harry! How good to see you! Come, there are some people I would like you to meet." They followed her curiously as she wound her way over to where Margaret and I were standing. "This is Olivia and Margaret Lestrange, Bellatrix's sisters. They will be attending Hogwarts with you, and I believe they are fifth years also.

"So nice to meet you! I've heard such great things about both of you." I said enthusiastically.

I could tell that as son as Dora said our last names, their hands immediately flinched towards their wands, but then, after seeing our smiles and that we meant no harm, they both shook our hands. I knew that this uneventful day couldn't last and I was right, because it hadn't been two minutes before Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissus walked in.

"Oh look, mother. Potter and that filthy Mudblood friend of his are here," sneered Draco.

"Watch you mouth, Draco!" Margaret scolded as we stepped into view.

"Olivia! Margaret! Sorry, I didn't see you there," stammered Draco.

"Don't apologize to me. I thinks it's Hermione you owe an apology to. Go on. Say it." I said coldly as I stepped closer to where they were standing.

"Draco, don't you dare apologize to the Mudblood. She doesn't deserve it," said Narcissus with the exact same sneer that her son wore.

"Oh hello, Cissy. I heard that Voldemort is still quite frustrated with Lucius for giving his diary to Ginny Weasley. That was quite a smart move. But really, all we ever see from Lucius are smart moves." I retorted sarcastically.

"How dare you say his name!" screeched Narcissus, "and don't you dare talk about my husband that way!"

Draco had been cowering behind his mother the whole time, and now he looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you Cissy. I will speak to you however I please. I will admit that you are better than my sister, but you and your entire family are still arrogant pigs who absolutely do not deserve what they have." I said with as much venom as I cold muster, "Now, I suggest that you tell your son to sincerely apologize to sweet Ms. Hermione Granger, before I get really peeved and decide to blow your heads off." I had had my wand pointed directly at Narcissus Malfoy's neck, and Margaret had hers pointed at Draco's. Harry and Hermione had been standing to my left with their mouths wide open, while Madam Malkin cowered behind Tonks.

"Draco. Apologize to the Granger girl." spat Narcissus.

"But Mum!" whined Draco.

"Shut up and do as I say Draco!" screamed Narcissus.

"Please accept my apology Granger. I don't know what I was thinking when I called you a filthy Mudblood." said Draco, with a look of intense pain on his face.

"I accept your apology Malfoy," said Hermione with a look of smugness on her face.

"Now was that so hard?" asked Margaret who, like me, still hadn't lowered her wand. "I suggest you get on your way before you do something else stupid that makes us mad again.

Draco and Narcissus were out of the shop before she had even finished her sentence. I looked out the window to see that quite a large crowd had formed, and we were going to have some serious explaining to do. We paid for our robes and followed Tonks out of the store.

**Wow, this one was really long! I hope you like it! Please review! I think I'll be adding the next chapter by tomorrow. ****J**


End file.
